


Ask Google First

by Nikzkine



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Humor, Minor Character Death, Obsession, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikzkine/pseuds/Nikzkine
Summary: You live and you learn I guess. Lesson Learned: Ask Google first to prevent wasting time, resources, and friends (in the sims)
Relationships: Celina Acline (self-sim)/Grim Reaper
Kudos: 1





	Ask Google First

I've had the most irritating few hours of my life just now. By the way, this isn't a fanfic story, this is a retelling of me wasting my time for ten hours give or take.

So, to start off, let me tell you the gist of it. I wanted a baby with the Grim Reaper in The Sims 4. 

YOU! yeah you know what's up. Shut up. This is for those who didn't know. Also, I just wanted to vent okay! 

Also, while I'm here, I'm really sorry for the readers that are waiting for an update, I'm in a little bit (read: a lot) of stress IRL. No, I don't have the COVID-19, nor do I ever want to catch it. Anyways, on to the rant:

000

Right, so, at first it wasn't even about the Grim Reaper that the sim death happened. I was trying to finish the Musical Genius aspiration and I thought, hey, why don't I just seduce my best friend sim and mentor them for three hours then dump their sorry ass after I'm done with them. 

Stupid, I know, why didn't I just edit the freaking household and add another sim, I was planning on recreating my family into their sim-selves anyways, so WHY did my brain did a poopsie?!

BECAUSE!

Because, I was over confident since I was doing so well in making my sim go up in the sim world without cheats at all, that I thought, oh it's easy to seduce this chick, it'll be a cinch.

WRONG WRONG WRONG!

Miss Little Goodie Two Shoes Faithful Bitch named Eliza Pancakes (hated her name by TBH cuz she made my life harder) decided that: no, we're good friends, but I won't tolerate any small amount of flirting. Gosh I hated that! But me, and my stubborn ass still tried over and over again.

It wasn't even that she's playing hard to get that irritated me. It was when she cut me off trying to speak with her with the friendly interaction and went into my POOL room! Like brush me off when I was trying to build our friendship back again because I gave up and was gonna pick another sim to bamboozle-still don't know why I didn't think of the household edit thing here-THEN I say: FUCK YOU Bitch We're DONE! 

So I locked the fence that surrounded the pool room and waited for her to freeze to death (I own seasons). She did and I was cackling: KARMA Bitc-despite knowing I was trying to break off a marriage, granted it was in the sims, but oh well.

Yeah, that was the first death, the one that triggered my obsession with the Grim Reaper. I've always been curious you see. I've managed to have a sim be impregnated by that dude that was living in the secret lot in the game pack: Outdoor Retreat. So, I was thinking: Hey maybe Grim could father a kid too. I mean, he was there, and the opportunity presented itself.

With an Enchanting Introduction, I quickly have the romance tab primed and ready. Then, using the quite OP power of photography in the sims, I managed to fill the friendship bar to full with just ten photos. However, it seems that Grim is a busy bee, so he went in a puff of smoke, and I, I plotted my next murder- sim murder that is!

The next victim was supposed to be Bob Pancakes, cuz I was an asshole like that, but when I checked he was just starting his shift, so meaning I won't be able to invite him to the lot. So, I was looking for other victims when one unlucky elder knocked on my door (I get lots of visitors okay.) I decided she was the one.

Speed Round: She died, Grim came, We flirted, I got to a fourth of the Romance bar, and Grim DIPPED!

I was like: Bruh, You really want me to kill another sim? Well okay.

So, Bob it is.

Bob was very tenacious. It took almost two days in the game for him to drop dead, but he did and Grim spawned in.

Okay, I went and gunned it. Interaction after interaction as the bar continues to climb up, I keep checking the bed if there'll be a WooHoo interaction. So I was like: Okay, maybe I need to fill it all the way up. 

I DID, STILL NOTHING.

So I was LIKE: MAYBE!?! It's cuz my sim was a Young Adult. I quickly baked a cake (pays to be 10 at homecooking and gourmet cooking) aged my sim up (which let me just tell you: pained me a lot cuz I had to go through hell to get a cloning machine from the scientist career and cloned the potion of youth to keep my sim young)-

-GUESS WHAT?!! NOTHING! no interaction on anything that usually has the WooHoo option! Not the Bed, the walk in Closet, that prickly bush. 

N.O.T.H.I.N.G

I was like: BRUH!

Then I asked Google.

000

0

000

0

000

P.S. R.I.P. to us both Ms. Patricia Hernandez who wrote: My Quest To Seduce The Grim Reaper In The Sims 4. 


End file.
